blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underdark
'''The Underdark '''was the sixth episode of Series I of Blyth and first part of story six. It introduces Ze'Urn as a major character and is the first time viewers get to see the Underdark. Synopsis Plot Stranded in the Underdark; Danny, Schlitz, Rosa and Romeo wander about trying to find any sort of clue as to how to escape. Danny and Rosa find that the old Dark Elf settlement has been populated with surface elves. Romeo remarks on how "quick-like they have settled in" questioning how long they've been unconscious from the fall. Through some investigation work the group finds that Sykes, who was left behind to help the surface elves settle in, is imprisoned and planned to be executed. Danny and Rosa utilize a lot of illusions and other forms of spellcraft to get Danny closer to Sykes. While Danny does manage to make it to the imprisoned Dark elf and escorts him to the roof of a building he was held captive in, Schlitz and Romeo were spotted on the outskirts by a scout. Danny has Rosa take Sykes to safety while he, Schlitz and Romeo fight off the surface elves until they can make an escape. Schlitz makes Romeo near the size of a fabled giant and watches as he smashes buildings and torments the elves-- Danny and Schlitz questioning their new friend. Regardless, the three managed to evade the Siniath-- though Rosa notes that she didn't see the Captain anywhere so they should try and hide for the time being. Sykes knows of a local professor that may be able to help and leads the party towards him. On the way to meet the Doctor, Schlitz wonders how long it has been since the Castle returned to the surface based on Romeo's confusion earlier. Sykes says he's been a prisoner since the Castle left and has been for almost a month. The group, concerned about what's happened to their friends on the surface, makes haste to meet this professor. On the way they fight "Ettercaps" spider like beast that wander in the darkness and eat any travelers they can find. They are easily bested with the arcane prowess of the party and Sykes skill with his farming scythe. The group makes it to a small hutt next to a wind mill that is curiously upside down matching the stalactites next to it. The group first meets a dark elf who's lower half is like a spider. Rosa compares him to the stories of "Centaurs" she read about when she was young. He speaks in a tongue that sounds like whispers in a cavern, and not one can understand him. He does show the group inside the hut though. Inside are a series of clocks, book shelves and a fireplace. Doctor Torath introduces himself and gives Danny and Rosa rings so they can understand the strange dark-elf outside-- who is revealed to be called Man-Spider Velve. The Man-Spider reveals that even the Dark Elves shun him, which is why he stays with the professor as a gardener. Rosa speaks with Man-Spider and helps him garden, Schlitz looks at the doctors book collection and Romeo speaks with the Professors bodyguard: Ze'Urn. Danny and the Professor walk around his property and talk about the situation. Doctor Torath explains that "The Underdark" as the dark elves have named it and the surface have a different flow of time. He predicts time moves much faster in the Underdark. Torath agrees to help and shows him "his invention," which should be able to take Danny and his friends to the right spot in time and space. Doctor Torath takes him to a chamber that feels like a white void with nothing but a giant mirror with a clock fixed above it on a golden platform. Doctor Torath refers to it as "The Chamber" and shows Danny a spot where a sundial is needed. Doctor Torath explains that he has been trying to figure out how to get his people back to the surface for years, and thinks that he could have more success with a smaller group. Though worried about the outcome and incomplete nature of the professors invention, Danny agrees to search for the "archaic sundial." Schlitz stays behind to learn some arcane skills from the Doctor while Romeo stays with him. In Schlitz' and Romeo's absence, the Doctors Bodyguard Ze'Urn and his gardener Man-Spider Velve accompany Danny and Rosa. The four start adventuring in hopes of finding a lost Sun Dial, though Rosa is confused as to why a land with no sun would even have a sundial. Rosa also informs Danny that although foreign, the Underdark has a certain 'beauty' to it. Ze'Urn often talks to Danny about the surface and shows genuine curiosity about the lands above while Manspider informs Rosa that beauty is everywhere, you simply need to find it. Eventually, the four find an old cathedral.Rosa believes that the architecture matches that of old cathedrals of the surface, and is confused of it's placement in the Underdark. Regardless; just wanting to get home the four enter and find the Sundial. Upon picking up the sundial stone statues that aligned the entrance start to move and attempt to attack the adventurers. The stone beast can seemingly call upon deadly radiant light. Rosa is almost killed by a blast, however Manspider Velve steps in front of the blast and takes most of the damage allowing Danny to heal her. Though the stone constructs are shattered and the sun dial is in Danny's possession-- the group mourns over Man-Spider Velve. Cast References Story Notes Continuity